


Just Trust Me

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, End Proposal, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Past/Present, Post-it Notes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Destiel fic based on the dialogue prompt "Just Trust Me".  Castiel's worried that his long time boyfriend Dean is going to break up with him and he thinks back to the first time they really bonded. Post-it Notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trust Me

Castiel Novak sighed and kicked at the plush blue couch and used his hand to brush his raven coloured hair from his face which left it messy and unkempt. He sighed and spread himself across the soft furniture piece and glancing at his cell phone sitting on the coffee table next to it. He noted his friend Charlie Bradbury leaning against the wall while glancing at her phone and then staring at him with disbelief. Castiel waited for her to look up from her phone again before he rolled his eyes at her and she huffed, her short, curly, scarlet coloured hair bounced as Charlie crossed her arms while making her way over to him.

"Cas you're being ridiculous. Dean's not going to break up with you. You've been going out forever!" Charlie pushed her best friend's legs off the couch roughly onto the ground so that she could take a seat next to him. "You're overthinking this."

"Am I really Charlie?" Castiel lightly fumed. "For the past three weeks he's been waking up before me and just leaving. Dean doesn't tell me where he goes and is gone most of the day. I've tried to talk to him about it but he keeps avoiding me and claiming that he's working extra hours at the shop." Castiel took off his trench coat and draped it over the couch. "I've talked to Bobby and he says Dean has been working overtime but it's still so odd."

"If Bobby's cleared the extra hours then what are you worried about?" Charlie kicked her legs over Castiel's lap.  
"Last week Dean took me on a date to make up for all of his extra work and in the middle of it he got a phone call and had to leave the table."  
"Uh, Cas, that's polite."  
"But he looked at me as if I _really_ shouldn't be hearing the conversation."  
"Maybe it was family drama? Did he talk to you about it later?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, he mentioned it had something to do with his dad, but he didn't want to talk about it." Castiel sighed.  
"See?"

"But it's not just him. Gabe's been oddly busy too. Every time I visit the shop he says that I should come back later because he's swamped and doesn't have time to talk. He's always baking something, and even when he was off hours I'd call but he would never answer, and if he did he said I'd have to call back at another time." Castiel pouted in frustration.

"Maybe he is just really busy?" Charlie frowned.  
"But so often that he never gets a break? It just doesn't add up." Castiel ran a hand through his hair.  
"Have you talked to Sam about it?"

"Yeah, he said Gabe's been really swamped because of someone working out wedding arrangements with him, and he's never done it before, so that he's just over reacting and is trying to make everything perfect." Castiel rolled his eyes. "And as for Dean he's been taking over time and is busy dealing with their dad." Castiel frowned.

"Cas, I think you're really just over reacting on this one." Charlie patted his shoulder in comfort. Castiel only huffed in disappointment and shifted silently. "Look how long have you been together now? Seven years?"

"Yeah, we met during our Senior year of high school." Castiel smiled slightly at the memory.

 

\--------------------------------Seven Years Ago--------------------------------

 

 

Castiel was sitting at a small table after school with his two best friends Charlie and Kevin. It was their senior year and they were all finishing up homework while waiting for their friend Jo to get out of detention. Charlie's long, straight, red hair was pulled back into a bun and Kevin was frantically writing the second draft of his English essay. Castiel was simply drawing Enochian symbols into his sketchbook in order to memorize them for his language class.

They all looked up at the sound of the school doors opening in front of them and Castiel slowly stood up at the sight of the four worst jocks of the school. Alastair stood in front with Metatron and Azazel at his side, and Zachariah followed from behind.

"Hello Castiel." The words dripped spitefully from Alastair's lips.  
"Alastair." Castiel replied cautiously.

By this time Charlie and Kevin had picked up on the tension between the group and themselves and stood up to stand by Castiel.

 

"So Castiel." Alastair slowly walked forward. "Would you care to explain why I failed my recent Enochian assignment?" He asked meeting Castiel on the same side of the bench. 

"I didn't do it for you. Surely you knew that already though?" Castiel quipped and he saw anger flash in Alastair's eyes.  
"Yeah, you didn't." He practically growled before stepping forward to grab Castiel by the collar.  
"Hey! Let him go!" Charlie was instantly at Castiel's side and managed to sock Alastair in the jaw before she was pulled away by Zach.  
"Get off her!" Kevin moved calmly towards Charlie but was then held back by Metatron.  
"Your problem is with me, leave them alone." Castiel turned angrily at Alastair.

"Yeah Cassie, but you see little miss sunshine and honor student here will get in the way of the lesson I need to teach you. And," Alastair glanced at Charlie. "She dared to hit me with that pretty hand of hers. Zach?" He looked at Zachariah who was holding Charlie and he nodded before pulling onto her hair and yanking her to the ground causing a cry of pain from the redhead.

"Leave her alone!" Castiel shouted angrily but he was answered with a blow to the gut by Alastair which sent him stumbling back into the wooden table. Castiel got up quickly and was then hit in the jaw by Azazel which sent him to the ground.

"Cas!" Charlie shouted but was then hit in the stomach by Zach. Kevin was also struggling against Metatron who was slamming his fist into Kevin's stomach and jaw.

"Stop hurting them!" Castiel begged before receiving another blow to the jaw.

"I give the orders around here Castiel. You brought this upon yourself by not doing what I told you to." Alastair hissed before kicking Castiel in the ribs. "I'll make you and your friends suffer for your stupid mistakes." Alastair pulled Castiel into a sitting position by his hair and let Azazel land a kick to his head. Castiel could feel pain shoot everywhere in his body and he could taste the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth. He glanced over to Charlie to see her fighting Zach with a busted lip and a cut on her arm. Kevin wasn't doing as well as Metatron was simply kicking the boy on the ground over and over again.

"Hey!" A loud and gruff voice interrupted the sounds of the fighting and everything went silent as a large boy approached the group. A slightly taller teen followed next to him along with Castiel's friend Jo. "Al you have three seconds before you wish you were dead.

"Winchester." Alastair cursed before shoving Castiel to the ground with the others who held Charlie and Kevin following in suit. "Figures you'd show up to ruin the fun. C'mon boys, let's get out of here." Alastair shoved past the new trio with his gang following behind.

In the next instant the new three each rushed over to one of the injured three on the ground. The tallest one-Sam-rushed over to help Kevin who was wimpering in pain while clutching his stomach. Jo ran to Charlie's aid and helped the bruised and bleeding girl to a sitting position. And the one who'd stopped Alastair's onslaught-Dean- went to Castiel to check him over.

"Cas right? Just trust me," Dean asked while looking t the damage worriedly. Castiel found himself unable to speak and only responded with a weak nod as his eyes were struggling to stay open in his hazy vision. He was barely able to register the person in front of him, and a part of him didn't believe that it was Dean leaning over him. "I'm Dean Winchester, not sure if you remember me in your state, but I figured you 'ought to know who's taking you to the hospital." Dean looked over at Charlie and Kevin. "Your friend's too." Dean looked down into scared blue eyes as he explained to Castiel that he was safe and that everything was going to be okay. As for Castiel, Dean's green eyes were the last thing he saw before falling unconcious. "Shit, he's out." Dean called over to Sam and Jo who were busy getting Charlie and Kevin to their feet.

"Yeah, Charlie's out too." Jo responded.  
"Kevin's not, he's holding on, I think Charlie and Cas got the worst of the beating." Sam reported.  
"Okay, Jo, take Kevin and give Charlie to Sam." Dean ordered.  
"Dean I can handle Charlie-"  
"I know you can, but it'll be faster if Sammy takes her, we need to get to the hospital." Dean reasoned and she nodded.

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel and draped one of the teen's arms around his shoulders in order to support his weight and lift him from the ground. Jo took Kevin and helped support him with her body while he stood. Sam took the unconcious Charlie from the ground into his arms and followed behind Jo and Dean who were already taking their friends toward's Dean's Impala.

Dean made Kevin sit in the back with Charlie and Sam-Sam in the middle to keep an eye on both of them- and set Castiel down in the middle in the front seat between him and Jo. When they reached the hospital they went into Emergency and were seen right away. The three were put in a large room with multiple beds due to the reason of them being there. Dean, Jo, and Sam sat in chair's across from the three beds in front of them.

Castiel was in the worst shape of the three, he was still asleep with three bruised ribs, a minor concussion, a black eye, split lip, and a few cuts and scratches across his arms and legs. Charlie was next for terrible shape with a bruised rib, split lip, and large scrape up her right arm. Kevin managed to get away with a few scratches and two bruised ribs, but they still knocked him out in order for him to rest.

"Wow, you finally work up the nerve to talk to the guy and it's because you have to take him to the hospital." Sam sighed looking at Dean.

Dean frowned at his brother and grunted an agreement but shook his head in disapproval. "Yeah, this sucks ass." Dean sighed. "I'm just happy he's alive, they could have killed him back there. Charlie and Kevin too if they really wanted to." Dean stood up and dragged his chair over to the side of Castiel's bed. "Sammy, you know I hate chick flick moments, but I just really hope I get to see those blue eyes again." 

Sam silently nodded in acknowledgement to Dean's words and he took in the severity of the situation for Dean to have admitted what he did. His brother was not someone to easily show emotion, Dean typically shut it away and laughed it off when something really hurt him, or he responded in anger and self-hate. Sam loved his brother and seeing Dean beat himself up over a situation that he had no control of was one of the worst sites to see from the elder Winchester.

"Dean, it's not your fault." Sam spoke up and Dean only blinked a few times before looking at him.  
"I could have been their sooner." Dean said quietly.  
"You only went there in the first place because you were walking with Jo and I!" Sam tried to reason.

 

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head. "That's no excuse." Dean looked back to Castiel and placed his hand on the unconcious teen's.

"Dean look at you, you're being ridiculous!" This time it was Jo who spoke up. "It's not your damn fault Dean." She stood from her seat and went over to where Dean sat with Castiel. "You already saved his damn life and Sam's right, you only got there to stop them because you got out of detention when I did." Jo stared Dean down and he looked at her in realization. "Stop blaming yourself for everything and see the facts as what they are." She sighed and then grew softer. "Just be happy the guy's okay, Charlie and Kevin too." Jo finished and Dean stared at her for awhile before turning back to Castiel and nodding his head.

"Thanks Jo." Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand."  
"You're welcome you idiot." Jo smiled and took her seat again.

A small sound was heard and the three in chair's turned to see Charlie stirring from her slumber. "Woah." Charlie sat up slowly while holding her head. "What happened?" Charlie turned to see Jo, Sam, and Dean all looking at her and she only starred at them while realization came to her. She quickly turned to look for Castiel and Kevin and visually relaxed when she saw their heart monitors working steadily.

"How're you feeling Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Like I got hit by a bike, but I'll be fine." She responded in hopes to restore her usual cheery attitude. "What's the news with Cas and Kevin?" She glanced at Dean who's hand was still covering Castiel's but returned her gaze to Sam not saying anything about it.

"They'll be okay, Kevin's only out because the doctors said he needed to rest, and Cas has been out since he knocked out after Alastair left." Sam answered and Charlie only nodded before falling silent again. "The doctor said you guys are free to go once you wake up, the paperwork's all handled." Charlie smiled and turned back to look at Castiel again.

"I wish they'd stop picking on him. Al's a dick." Charlie frowned as she slowly slipped out of her bed to stand by Castiel's. "This is the third time this month, although he got out luckier the last few." She shook her head in disappointment.

"They do this a lot?" Dean spoke up.  
"Not too much, but recently they've been getting on his case, I think it's Meg's fault." Charlie shrugged.  
"Meg? Masters?"  
"Yeah, she had a crush on Cas in which he did not return, guess this is pay back."  
"That explains it." Dean frowned.  
"Yeah, too bad Cas had to get the rotten end of it. It's not fair, but he insists that we don't tell anyone."  
"Too bad we already did." Dean smirked slightly to himself.  
"You what?" Charlie turned on him.  
"The cops showed up because they could tell that you weren't in a car accident like we said, so we came clean."

Charlie nodded in understanding before sitting back on her bed. "Well Cas is going to like that news." She sighed and turned back to Dean. "Thank you though, if you hadn't showed up when you did my best friend might not be here." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, I'm just happy he's okay." Dean paused. "You and Kevin too."

"Don't worry." She let out a small laugh. "I know that you like him, I've caught you staring at him before in English and Science, he's oblivious to it, but he likes you too." She winked. "Don't let him know I said anything though-of course not until after you're together." Charlie grinned widely but her attention was taken by movement from Castiel's bed.

Dean turned his head back to Castiel and glanced down at his hand before pulling it away as Castiel moved again and sat up with painful effort. Dean felt slightly embarrassed but was too worried on Castiel's state of health to care. "Cas, how're you feeling?" He asked.

Castiel looked at him as if it was the first time he'd ever met him and his cheeks flushed red. He avoided eye contact with Dean and brought his gaze to the bandages on his arms. "I-I'm better. Thank you, Dean." He responded with a lump in his throat. After getting over the initial shock he then thought of his friends and looked around to find Charlie and Kevin. Castiel's gaze landed on the sleeping Kevin and then moved to Charlie who was sitting up on her bed. "You're okay." He smiled at her and Charlie returned the favour.

"Yeah, I didn't get as banged up as you did." She smiled. "I'm glad you're safe now Cas."  
"And Kevin?" he asked.  
"He's okay too, just sleeping." Charlie stood and moved over to hug her best friend.

Castiel returned her gesture and when Charlie pulled away he paused to look at everyone in the room before settling his gaze on Dean again. "Dean, I-uh," Castiel took a breath. "Thank you, for stopping Alastair and the rest of his group." Castiel managed to maintain eye contact with Dean the whole time and there was a silent pause where they only stared at each other.

"U-uh, no problem Cas. I'm just glad you're okay." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"I'm okay because of you." Castiel reminded him causing Dean to blush lightly.

After a few more moments of awkward silence of staring between the two Sam cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm gonna walk Jo back to the Roadhouse, he mom wants her home." He looked at Charlie, Dean, and Castiel. "Dean will take you three home." He directed his speech to Charlie and she nodded. "I'll see you back at the house." Sam turned back to Dean and the elder brother nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Wait, I need to get my car from the high school." Charlie spoke up. "I'll come with you."  
"Not with those injuries you're not." Sam protested.  
"I've drove in worse condition. And if you're so worried you can take me once we walk Jo home."  
"Fine." Sam knew he wasn't going to win against his stubborn friend and simply agreed to save some time.  
"Good, let's go." Charlie grabbed her clothes before following Sam and Jo out.

Dean and Castiel were left with a sleeping Kevin in the bed over and simply sat in silence as each was unsure of what to say or do. They both just stayed quiet and the only sound in the room was from the heart monitor still attached to Castiel. 

"You know," Castiel paused. "I didn't really think you knew my name. I just imagined I was another student in your classes to you." Castiel spoke while looking down at his hands.

"Of course I knew your name, you're one of the best looking guy's at the school, but one of the only one's who's not a dick." Dean shrugged but wouldn't meet Castiel's eyes as he was sure he was blushing.

"Uh, t-thanks, I guess." Castiel felt his face flush and he looked away again.

 

\-------------------------Present-------------------------

 

 

"I remember Al and them, that was the worst beating you ever got in high school." Charlie nodded.  
"Yep, but they stopped going after us after that." Cas agreed,  
"Because the next day Dean asked you out on a post-it note." Charlie smiled.  
"Yeah." Castiel smiled fondly at the thought but then shook his head.

"C'mon Cas, I'm sure Dean's just been busy, he's not seeing anyone else or breaking up with you." Charlie tried to reassure him again. Castiel only shook his head and stood from the couch before making his way over to the kitchen.

Charlie glanced as she got a text on her phone and smiled to herself before following behind Castiel. "Hey, how about I take you to Dorothy's shop and we can have some fun? You know she only keeps the best wine." Charlie grinned.

"I don't know Charlie." Castiel started but he was cut off.  
"No, c'mon. Put on a nice dress shirt, I'll change into my black dress and we can go." Charlie smiled.  
"Charlie-"  
"Castiel Novak." She crossed her arms. "We're gonna go drink some fancy wine, and you're going to like it."  
"Fine." He grumbled before disappearing into Dean and his room around the corner.

Charlie smiled and rushed over to her purse to pull out a plain black dress before changing into it and shoving her old clothes back inside. She glanced back at Castiel's door before opening the text from Sam.

**Sam:**   
_Bring him down._

**Charlie**   
_Got it, we're leaving here now._

She responded just as Castiel came out of his shared room dressed in a dar blue button up and black slacks. Charlie smiled and grabbed his trench coat from the couch and walked over to meet him by the door. "I can't believe you're dragging me into this." Castiel rolled his eyes before taking his coat from her.

"You love me." Charlie smiled as she opened the door and Castiel stepped forward only to pause when he looked at the wall in front of him. A single green post-it note was stuck to the grey wall of the apartment hallway with nothing written on it.

"What?" Castiel asked in confusion and turned to Charlie who only shrugged. He looked to his right and noticed another green post-it note stuck on the same wall about five feet down. Castiel and Charlie started in the direction of the notes and took them from the wall as they left. "Stupid kids." Castiel dismissed the notes and simply decided it was his job to remove the notes from the apartment building. Charlie and Castiel descended down two staircases as they followed the notes to the front doors which were covered from head to toe in green post-it notes. 

Castiel scrunched his face in confusion and opened the main doors and stopped behind a line on the ground that was made from more tiny post-it notes. Charlie smiled from behind Castiel and they both turned their heads to the street in front of them when they heard _Hey Jude_ by the Beatles playing loudly in the distance. The two stood in awe as a line of cars covered in post-it notes started driving slowly by. It didn't take long for Castiel to realize that the post-it notes on the car's formed words.

He noticed the driver of the first car was his younger sister Anna and the notes read out "Will", the next car was a white low rider which he recognized as his brother Gabriel's that read "You", followed after was Kevin in his van which read "Marry", then Jo followed in her red car with the word "Me" and lastly Sam drove up in the Impala with a giant "?" in blue post-it notes and Dean sitting on the top of the beloved vehicle.

Charlie grinned and Castiel stood in shock and confusion as the cars all parked and Dean was the only one to leave the road and walk up the steps towards the two behind the line. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and dark slacks, Castiel looked up at his boyfriend in confusion but a part of him understood what was going on. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as Dean simply met him with a smile before pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

"So," Dean looked into Castiel's eyes lovingly. "Castiel Novak, will you do me the greatest honor," Dean dropped down onto one knee. "And marry me?" He looked up at Castiel with hope in his eyes.

Castiel was speechless, and all he could manage out was a weak "Yes." while nodding and dropping down to take Dean in his arms. Dean's face lit up and he could hear the sound of camera's going off and clapping in the distance from his friends. After all this time Castiel was worried that Dean wanted to leave him, but now he realized that is was the complete opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guy's enjoyed this fic! I did it in a slightly different style than I usually do-I don't normally do the whole past/present in a single story-but I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or maybe Kudos if you enjoyed, I love to know what y'all think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
